bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Tsurumaki Kokoro
こころ |English Name = Kokoro Tsurumaki |School = Hanasakigawa Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-B 1-C (Season 1) |Birthday = August 8 |Gender = Female |Height = 155 cm |Band = harohapi |Zodiac = Leo (♌︎) |Blood Type = B |Likes = Everything |Dislikes = None |Hobbies = Looking for fun things to do |Image Color = #FFDD00 |Seiyuu = Itou Miku (伊藤美来) |Position = Leader, vocals |Nickname = Kokoron (Hagumi & Kasumi)}} Tsurumaki Kokoro is a very happy-go-lucky second-year student at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School and the leader and vocalist of Hello, Happy World! Her goal in life is to make the entire world smile. Her family is super rich and lives in one of the biggest houses around the area. Appearance Kokoro has large, rounded yellow eyes and long, straight, waist-length platinum blonde hair. Her fringe is cut unevenly and separated into two parts. She has thin forelocks which touch her shoulders. Her casual attire consists of a red and white striped t-shirt with fluttery sleeves, blue denim overalls, and a hair tie with red ribbons on her wrist. During winter she wears red sweater with a pixelated snowman and snowflakes on it and knitted shorts and a beanie with fluffy balls dangling from it. During summer she wears a white and blue T-shirt, a red ribbon-belt, denim shorts and a necklace. Personality An idealistic and charismatic young girl coming from a ridiculously rich family, Kokoro dreams of making the entire world smile from music. She effortlessly attracts others to her due to her bright and bubbly nature, and often manages to get them swept up into her easygoing pace. Because of her charismatic and naturally imposing personality, she is often able to do and get what she wants. She is also extremely curious and easily amazed, charmed by new things she discovers in the world around her. Although Kokoro has the optimism and charm of a natural leader, she is also quite scatterbrained and ditzy, and would not be able to get much done without the others in the group helping her. She also has said that she doesn't know what it feels like to be sad, didn't know what stress was until Marina told herShining Through the Rain/Card Story#Special Episode and always does her best to combat any kind of negative feelings. Adding to her status a rich girl, she is ignorant about certain normal things. Game Interactions A list of characters Kokoro interacts with in the game (during Lives and in the dialogues at the end of every game). Videos Introduction= Trivia *She is the only character in the series who refers to everyone (including Marina) with their first names and without using honorifics. *Kokoro thinks reading, especially reading picture books is fun and often loans them from the library. *Like Hina, Kokoro is the only member of her school's Astronomy Club. In fact, she mentions that until recently, Hanasakigawa did not have an astronomy club, although from this story it is implied that a faculty member created the Astronomy Club as an excuse to avoid punishing her for being on school grounds late at night (and facing repercussions from the powerful Tsurumaki family)Searching For Stars/Event Story. *Kokoro mentions in one of her summer dialogues that her family own a private beach, and in another one of her autumn dialogues, that they own a mountain. They also own a vacation home at a southern islandHappy Adventure! ~Treasure Island Smiles~/Event Story. *The suits have given Kokoro a train pass that is unique in that, instead of a remaining balance on the card, it only shows "Tsurumaki"I'm a Penguin Too!/Card Story. *Kokoro is so hyper and acrobatic that usually only the suits - her three bodyguards - can manage to stop her. Her body is very nimble and such she is able to do backflips even while wearing a furisode.New Years! Omikuji Madness/Event Story *Some fan theories say that Kokoro is a genius but she doesn't realize it. **In one of the 1-panel comics it was shown that Kokoro instantly learned how to ride a horse, which explains the theory.File:Loading Screen Comic 40.jpg **She also instantly learned how to play the taiko drumsBeatin' In The Rain/Event Story and juggleFruits of Our Labor/Card Story. *Kokoro started loving zombies after reading the spin-off manga and seeing the movies for Rimi's favorite horror series.Band Girls Of The Dead/Event Story References Navigation ru:Цурумаки Кокоро Category:Hello, Happy World! Category:Characters